


Hambre

by yvarlcris



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: casa_de_ideas, Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvarlcris/pseuds/yvarlcris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escrito para el festival de drabbles de la comunidad de livejournal casa_de_ideas, en donde teníamos que escribir sobre una palabra.</p><p>La palabra de este drabble (bueno... viñeta?) es la misma que el título: "Hambre"</p><p>"Un estudio hecho a fondo"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hambre

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen... ni la serie, o tendríamos unas cuantas temporadas más antes de morir de síndrome de abstinencia!

Hay siete tipos de hambre. Él lo sabía y había estudiado el tema a fondo hasta el punto de haber pasado varios días sin comer para averiguar cuánto tiempo podría pasar un ser humano sin ingerir ningún tipo de alimento. No pudo completar su investigación, porque al cabo de dos semanas había sido arrastrado por la fuerza a un hospital.  
Sin embargo, nunca creyó que el hambre pudiese ser de otra cosa que no fuesen alimentos. Y tampoco pensó que sufriría los siete tipos en su propia persona.  
**_Comer por los ojos_** : Y es que nunca se sentía saciado si esa persona estaba delante. Verla le provocaba necesidad de más y aquello acabaría con él si no ponía remedio.  
**_Hambre de olfato_** : Para intentar evitar aquella sensación que le provocaba la vista, había intentado vendarse los ojos en su presencia con una tonta excusa. Pero descubrió que eso sólo incentivaba su sentido del olfato y aquel olor característico se grabó en su ser y le obligaba a abalanzarse hacia su objeto de deseo.  
**_Hambre de boca_** : Un beso y estaba perdido. Era el sabor al que se había enganchado. Esos labios, esa piel… Sin duda aquella era una nueva adicción de la que no quería desengancharse.  
**_Hambre de estómago_** : Si por él fuese, comería aquella piel, mordería en serio aquel cuello si le garantizase estar un rato saciado…  
**_Hambre celular_** : Al igual que el cuerpo pide dulce o salado para su óptimo funcionamiento, su cuerpo le pedía más y más de aquel otro cuerpo, ya que sin él no podría sobrevivir. No ahora que lo había probado.  
**_Hambre de pensamiento_** : Y ahora su mente le decía que necesitaba de nuevo las caricias y los besos que el objeto de su pasión le daba. Y él, cuya mente siempre había sido lógica, no dejaría de hacerle caso. ¿No dicen que el sexo es bueno para la salud? Pues él aún tenía que estar más sano.  
**_Hambre de corazón_** : Y esa era la única que no tenía. Al menos ahora. Porque ahora que John había entrado en su vida en todos los sentidos posibles, no había vuelto a sentirse vacío.  
Su olor, su sabor, su sonrisa, su voz… todo en John despertaba su hambre.  
Y Sherlock sabía que esta nueva adicción sería para siempre.


End file.
